


Meeting Fate

by monst3r



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monst3r/pseuds/monst3r





	Meeting Fate

 

###  **Prologue:** The Violin's Lullaby

Afghanistan or Iraq? It seemed like such a trifle to get hitched on but that had been the first three words out of the bizarre fellow's mouth when they met. He had known everything about the soldier’s life in a matter of concise seconds and idle chatter. And it was still consistently perplexing. Even after the display of brilliance on the case with the seemingly mad cabby with his Moriarty funded murder campaign. Whatever Moriarty meant. Sherlock seemed to possess no conclusion, which was quite a startling fact, which only meant more intrigue for the pair. Yes, a life entwined with Sherlock seemed to result in many sorts of enigmas.

It had been that reason and the much sought after need for a place in London that caused the two to move into a flat together. 221B Baker Street. It had been apparent that this little move might have suggested a slight scandalous air, having only met the consulting detective, but the thirst for danger remained and it seemed Sherlock provided that. It wouldn’t be as scurrilous as some might view it, considering the separate bedroom and miniscule bathroom upstairs. Nevertheless, Mrs. Hudson’s comment planted seeds of new thoughts in the new tenant’s mind.

“ _What d’you think then, Dr. Watson? There’s another bedroom upstairs if you’ll be needing two bedrooms._ ” Which of course had initiated the doctor’s startled response.

“ _Of course we’ll be needing two._ ” How many other people had Sherlock invited into his flat? Not many judging by what everyone thought of him at the police station. Though it seemed one or two people he had been involved with. Or perhaps the landlady was just commenting on the lack of visitors and assumed. More importantly, why care?

It had only taken two days to move in, yet most of the time had been allotted to clearing up Sherlock’s junk, much to his dismay and irritation. This incurred the first and second of the many light spats to come. But they had managed to come up with some sort of agreement. Sherlock could keep his experiments in the kitchen but couldn’t let them venture into the living room or the bathroom. Though there was one upstairs, it lacked a shower and the doctor had no intention of getting up during breakfast or lunch to go upstairs just to use the loo. On the other hand, the Dr. Watson was to respect the consulting detective’s mood swings and not interrupt during an experiment or when he ventured to his ‘mind palace’. The doctor was also left to do the shopping and cleaning, mostly because Sherlock simply wouldn’t, leaving the place a foodless wreck. But they balanced it out somehow.

Exactly eight days since they had officially moved into 221B, Dr. Watson awoke to the humming lullaby of a violin. It was exquisitely beautiful and normally, said doctor would have laid in bed for a few moments before getting up to start the day. It appeared Sherlock had something on his mind, however, causing Watson to grumble. It was two o’clock in the morning. They had discussed this. Irritably tossing on dark coloured running shorts, the tenant shuffled down the stair case and unlocked the door after several sleepy attempts.

“Two A.M., Sherlock.” This irritated comment had no effect on the tall detective whom had his back to the door, his long delicate looking fingers curled around his precious violin and the slightly curved bow. He continued to strum out the melody, his silver optics directed on the window pane, though clearly his thoughts were somewhere else as they usually were. “Two. In the morning.”

“Yes, thank you for that rather stupefying update on the time.” At least there was a reply. Even if that reply was saturated with sarcasm and irritation. Watson released an annoyed sharp exhale, a frown of displeasure sliding onto her face.

“Can this wait until morning?”

“No.”

“What’s so important?”

No answer.

“We had a deal about this.”

No answer.

"You could at least play quieter.”

“Why?” This time Watson remained silent, waiting until the other tenant turned around with a sigh, dropping the arm holding the bow to his side. “Fine. But I won’t enjoy it.”  
“Never asked you to,” replied the doctor shortly, turning and leaving the consulting detective alone once more with the now gentle encircle of the violin’s lullaby. Sleep wasn’t hard to fall back into, what with the now nearly inaudible tune and the thick warm comforter.

This time the bright morning light slipping through the gaps in the shades awoke Watson, inducing a sigh and the creaking of the bed springs as the figure rolled out of bed. Deciding to leave on the lazy attire, the doctor shuffled down the stairs for a second time this morning. “Wondered when you’d decide to move today.” Frowning at Sherlock’s comment, Watson didn’t answer, too busy crossing the room on the morning hunt for coffee. “You have some emails.” Before the doctor could produce a withering stare in his direction, the detective continued, not bothering to look up from the laptop on his lap. “Bored.”

“Of course.” Gripping the coffee in both hands to warm up, Dr. Watson moved to the table where the warm coffee mug was reluctantly set down. Taking the laptop from the detective, whom seemed to never be able to use his own, the tired figure sat down.

“Anything interesting?” asked Sherlock, laying back on the couch as the doctor opened up a new window on the internet. It appeared there was.

“Addressed to Sherlock Holmes and Jayne Watson,” she muttered as the lines appeared on the screen before the edges of her pink lips twitched up into a slight smile. “I think we’ve got a case, Sherlock.”

###### Footnote 1:

So glad you guys could enjoy my story, hopefully. I would love to hear some criticism about this. Especially let me know your feelings about me holding off on describing Watson as a man or woman until the very end. That was an unexpected idea I decided to try out.


End file.
